Un gran rey
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Un gran general proviene en parte de la grandeza del hombre al que deban servir.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Fictober 2019 que está realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms, pero me inspiré en algunos de sus prompts.

Este el 13° prompt: Identidad.

**ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS DEL MANGA.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UN GRAN REY **

"_Las personas entran en la oscuridad porque han perdido de vista la verdadera naturaleza de la luz dentro de ellos. Incapaces de encontrar esa luz ellos fracasan desesperadamente mientras sufren en agonía, solo para dar nacimiento a la tragedia. Y no hay mayor causa de tragedia, no hay mayor fuente de oscuridad que la guerra… ES POR ELLO QUE ¡VOY A ABOLIR LA GUERRA DE ESTE MUNDO!"_

"_¡¿A TRAVÉS DE PODERÍO MILITAR?!"_

"_¡A TRAVÉS DE PODERÍO MILITAR! ¡Yo soy uno de los reyes de la época de los reinos combatientes!, ¡mi destino nunca estará lejos de la guerra! ¡En ese caso, traeré todo a su fin en mi generación! Incluso si soy maldecido como un tirano voy a usar mi fuerza… ¡para crear una China sin división!, ¡una sin desigualdad!, ¡una China unificada! Si puedo lograr eso, estoy seguro que la generación después de mí… ¡CONOCERÁ UN MUNDO DONDE LOS HOMBRES NO NECESITEN MATARSE UNOS A OTROS!"_

_[Sei, capítulo 427: Palabras de resolución]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Hyouuuuuuuuuuuuu! —El grito se escuchó desde lejos, y el aludido levantó la vista con curiosidad para ver a su mejor amigo corriendo hacia él. Incluso a la distancia era imposible confundir la voz y el entusiasmo de Shin, que parecía estar dando saltos de pura emoción.

Hyou rio contagiado por la vitalidad de Shin, y dejó de recoger la cosecha del día para esperar sus noticias. No había estado muy de acuerdo con que Shin abandonara sus deberes y se largara a espiar al pueblo, pero tampoco lo iba a delatar, especialmente porque tenía curiosidad por lo que habían dicho Bi Hei y Bi Tou cuando se los encontraron en el camino. Al parecer un gran evento nacional estaba teniendo lugar y todo Qin estaba celebrándolo. Incluso el alcalde había amanecido de buen humor y los había instado a unirse a la celebración al final de sus deberes, el problema era, claro, que sus tareas ocupaban casi todo el día.

—¡Comida!, ¡mucha comida! —Esas fueron las primeras palabras con las que Shin llegó. Se detuvo un momento a tomar aire y luego levantó la cabeza sonriendo anchamente, enseñando todos los dientes—. ¡Tenemos que ir, Hyou!

—¿Comida? ¿En serio? —preguntó, soltando una risa confundida.

—¡Sí! —Shin asintió fuertemente entusiasmado—. ¡Un montón de comida! ¡Tanta que no puedo contar! ¡Vamos antes de que se acabe!

—¿Pero por qué? —El niño ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad—. ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

—¡Y yo que sé! —Se desentendió encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que él rodara los ojos. Ya sabía que Shin no iba a conseguir averiguar nada—. Lo importante es que podemos comer hasta hartarnos ¡Y no tenemos que cocinar hoy!

—Lo que supongo es una buena noticia, tu comida sigue siendo asquerosa —resolvió Hyou con una mueca burlona. Shin le dirigió una mirada irritada, aquello era cierto, no importaba cuantos experimentos hiciera, seguía recibiendo palizas por la comida que elaboraba aunque juraba y re-juraba que todo le salía delicioso.

—¡Soy un guerrero, no un maldito cocinero, Hyou! —se quejó petulantemente, recogiendo su espada de madera del suelo para agitarla sin gracia alguna. Nuevamente acudió a su emocionado cerebro la idea que el que era su mejor amigo había ido cultivando poco a poco hasta que se había vuelto una obsesión.

A veces incluso soñaba despierto escuchando vítores que no existían, imaginando grandes guerreros sirviéndole, el clamor de sus grandes hazañas siendo leídas…. Era un sueño tan grande, una aspiración elevada para su humilde posición que era tachada de ridícula, pero Shin sabía que Hyou los llevaría hasta esas alturas imposibles.

Un golpe en la cabeza le despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Aun sin abandonar la cesta que cargaba a la espalda, Hyou había recogido su arma de madera para darle el golpe que le había devuelto a la realidad.

—Si quieres que vayamos al pueblo hay que terminar con esto rápido, así que deja de sonreír estúpidamente.

—¡No sonrío estúpidamente! —Shin se frotó la coronilla—. Por cierto, ¿no podemos dejar el trabajo para después? —suplicó, el estómago le dolía solo de recordar las delicias que había visto ¡Y solo había sido una parte! Nunca había envidiado más la libertad del resto que en ese momento.

Hyou le dio una gran sonrisa.

—No.

Su respuesta fue rotunda e inamovible, y aunque Shin se le pasó quejándose, gritando y de vez en cuando pataleando como un niño de cinco en vez de los trece años que tenía, no hubo nada que hacer. Recogieron la cosecha con más rapidez, aunque Shin seguía teniendo ese fino instinto para estropear todo lo que no tenía que ver con una buena pelea.

Terminaron su labor cuando el sol lanzaba sus últimos destellos, y a la sombra del atardecer con Shin lamentándose sonoramente y Hyou curioso, hicieron su camino hacia el pueblo. El bullicio de las risas y la música los recibió desde mucho antes de tener un vistazo del lugar. Una mezcla de matices de colores y luces se fundía con la mundana apariencia del pueblito, y una sonrisa se le escapó al ver a todos celebrando incluso si desconocía la razón. En tiempos como los que vivían disfrutar de algo tan simple pero relajante como una fiesta era casi irreal. Se preguntó cómo sería todo si sus padres estuviesen vivos y él fuera libre de pasear y disfrutar sin pena ni remordimiento.

—Hyou, deja de perder el tiempo. ¡La comida está por aquí, por aquí! —Bueno, ahora tenía a Shin. Esquivó a algunas personas, saludó a otras y siguió a su mejor amigo riendo ante su expresión ansiosa y babeante.

Conforme se acercaron al centro del pueblo donde estaban colocadas todas las mesas pudo oler un aroma delicioso impreso en el ambiente, sin embargo cuando llegó y vio a Shin paralizado notó que ya no quedaba nada. Los platos estaban vacíos, quizá solo llenos de los restos de lo que debió ser un gran banquete.

—…

Shin se dejó caer al suelo desanimado y hambriento mientras daba un sonoro golpe a la tierra y rechinaba los dientes con rabia, demasiado indignado para siquiera gritar. Hyou lo observó con pena, pero sin arrepentimiento alguno. Si habría cedido a los ruegos de su mejor amigo luego habrían recibido una paliza. Dependía de él intentar disminuir los castigos que Shin se ganaba a pulso, incluso si eso valía pasar un poco de hambre o tener que observar al resto disfrutar de todo lo que se les negaba por ser huérfanos y siervos.

—Cocinaré algo delicioso —prometió dándole unas palmaditas leves con cautela. Shin tenía un humor de perros y ni él se salvaba a veces de su furia.

Shin no contestó. Hyou suspiró y se sentó a su lado apoyándose en una de las patas de la mesa a la espera de que se le pasara el mal humor. Dejando a Shin rumiar entre dientes un montón de palabrotas llenas de furia y miseria, se preguntó qué celebraban. No había oído de ninguna batalla grande, y de todas formas resultaba extraño que el alcalde se costeara una fiesta por algo así, parecía demasiado… lujosa. Sus grandes ojos risueños se perdieron levemente en las bellas mujeres que bailaban al ritmo de la música que sonaba llenando de encanto ese desapercibido pueblo. Parecían bailarinas profesionales.

—Qué extraño, no parece una fiesta pagada por el alcalde —murmuró pensativamente.

—Es que ese viejo tacaño no está pagando nada —dijo una voz conocida no muy lejos de ellos.

Hyou ladeó la cabeza para ver a cuatro personas acercarse sonrientes, reconoció al instante a los hermanos Bi, Kei y el pequeño Kou. En el pasado, luego de una dolorosa y primera mala impresión, Bi Hei y Shin se habían detestado mutuamente, aunque el tiempo se había encargado de limar esas asperezas (o la mayor parte de ellas) por lo que se encontraban en términos amistosos. Kei y el pequeño Kou (que seguía a todas partes a los hermanos Bi) habían entrado en el paquete de la leve amistad que habían desarrollado en las tardes en que Shin y Hyou practicaban con las espadas de madera en pos del sueño imposible que anhelaban.

Hyou les sonrió amablemente y notó que ellos tenían las manos repletas de comida y dulces que nunca antes había visto. Habían tomado un buen botín antes de que se acabara todo.

Shin les dirigió una mirada asesina, Bi Hei pareció presuntuoso mientras que el resto observó resignado.

—Pobre de ustedes, los ponen a trabajar como esclavos y se pierden de todo lo bueno. —Se lamentó burlonamente sin dejar de comer.

Bi Tou rodó los ojos.

—Hermano, por favor…

—Ya, ya, nunca me dejas divertirme. —Se quejó el mayor haciendo un puchero de resignación. Se tragó de una sola el muslo de pollo que estaba restregando ante el rostro furioso de Shin y el tranquilo de Hyou, y luego les pasó todo lo que tenía en manos.

—¿Qué estás…? —Empezó a decir Shin irritado mirando la comida en su regazo con desconfianza—. ¡Si es otra burla te romperé la cara!

—Uno quiere ayudar y así es como le pagan —exclamó, irritado—. Sabíamos que no llegarían a tiempo así que separamos un poco de comida... para Hyou, claro. Tú te puedes morir de hambre si quieres —espetó cruzándose de brazos muy ufano.

—¡¿En serio?! —Shin pasó de la furia a la alegría completa y, sin esperar una confirmación, empezó a sorber la comida como si no hubiese mañana. Kei y Kou rieron, Shin era tan predecible que era sumamente divertido.

—Muchas gracias —Hyou por otra parte inclinó la cabeza con la cortesía y amabilidad que le caracterizaba. Cogió una pieza de pan del montón dejando que Shin se sirviera del resto, y sonrió amenamente haciendo que los otros asintieran devolviéndole la sonrisa. Gran parte de la razón por la que el antiguo desdén del pueblo hacia Shin y Hyou se había desvanecido ante su condición de huérfanos había sido gracias a Hyou y su carácter encantador.

Shin era terriblemente rebelde, pero Hyou era conciliador y carismático.

—¿Qué estamos celebrando? —preguntó, en cuanto los otros se sentaron a su alrededor para acompañarlos. La gente del pueblo parecía muy feliz por el evento en cuestión… aunque quizá era solo porque tenían música, comida y bebida gratis; algo que no ocurría todos los días.

—¿No lo sabes? —dijo Kei, sorprendido, intentando ignorar los pocos modales que tenía Shin al comer—. Un nuevo rey ha sido coronado.

¿Un nuevo rey? Hyou abrió los ojos en grande. Así que era eso… había escuchado vagamente algunos comentarios en el pueblo días antes.

—Entonces toda esta comida y las bailarinas… —murmuró empezando a comprender la majestuosidad de todo.

Bi Tou asintió.

—Todo ha sido obra de uno de los de arriba claro —afirmó—. Han desembolsado grandes cantidades de dinero para celebrar por todo lo alto.

—Dicen que las puertas del palacio se han abierto para recibir a un montón de personas importantes —exclamó Kou emocionado— Podrán ver al rey, ¡me pregunto cómo lucirá! —Los plebeyos ni siquiera podían soñar con ver al rey una vez en su vida, era una gracia, un honor demasiado alto para su bajo status.

—Como cualquier otra persona, ¿cómo más va a ser? —cuestionó Shin rodando los ojos mientras hacía una pausa. Tragó, y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano aburrido y desinteresado, lo único que le emocionaba de la fiesta era la comida, lo demás le importaba poco o nada.

Bi Hei lo miró como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

—¡Serás idiota, Shin! ¿Cómo el rey va ser como nosotros? —cuestionó dándole un golpe en la cabeza con fuerza—. Vive en un palacio, tiene más de dos mil mujeres a su disposición, un montón de dinero y manda sobre todo Qin ¡Con un infierno que sería un perdedor como tú!

—¿Perdedor? ¡Vuelve a repetir eso, bastardo! —gruñó listo para lanzarse sobre él y darle una buena paliza. Sfortunadamente para Bi Hei, que se había escondido detrás de su hermano menor, Hyou sostuvo a Shin de un brazo con un suspiro resignado.

—Ya, Shin, cálmate —le instó haciéndolo retroceder con esfuerzo—. Además Bi Hei-san tiene razón, el rey no es como nosotros.

—Es una persona ¿no? —preguntó Shin haciendo una mueca.

Hyou parpadeó.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Entonces es como nosotros. Punto —resolvió el niño esclavo con rotundidad para la incredulidad de todos. Se acomodó de nuevo ignorando las miradas y volvió a embutirse con la comida mientras Kou sacudía la cabeza.

—¡Eres un tonto, Shin! —dijo el niño.

—Cállate, mocoso. Además dudo que eso importe, el rey solo se sienta en su trono y ya. ¡Los verdaderos héroes son los generales! —exclamó con pasión.

—Estamos hablando del rey no de héroes. Eres un idiota, Shin.

—¡Vuelve a repetir eso!

—¡Idiota!

Mientras se trababan en una pelea infantil, Hyou se tornó pensativo ante las palabras que había soltado su mejor amigo sin compasión. En realidad, entendía la línea de pensamiento de Shin. El rey era el soberano de esa nación, y se les enseñaba a respetarlo, temerlo e idolatrarlo, pero nunca tenían un rostro o una personalidad que ponerle. Para ellos, los plebeyos, el rey era solo una figura grandiosa, inalcanzable y casi mítica que nadaba en dinero y mujeres, cuya vida era perfecta y envidiable. Tenerlo por encima de ellos era el orden natural de las cosas, era algo que debían agradecer ya que su sabiduría y piedad permitía que siguieran viviendo con comodidad. Esa era la verdad absoluta que conocían, debían temer y respetar al rey… no al hombre tras el título. El hombre que se sentaba en el trono siempre sería desconocido.

De pronto, tuvo mucha curiosidad sobre la identidad de la persona al que llamaban rey.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de su majestad? —La pregunta inocente de Hyou atrajo la atención de todos. Bi Hei, Kou y Shin que estaban rodando por el suelo entre jalones de pelo y mordiscos, se detuvieron abruptamente con sorpresa.

—Ese es un conocimiento que está por encima de nuestra posición, Hyou —explicó Kei encogiéndose de hombros con sorpresa. El nombre del rey era algo demasiado importante para que simples plebeyos lo pronunciaran. En realidad, ni siquiera en la corte los ministros o eruditos tenían permitido usarlo, era una blasfemia, una falta de respeto terrible. Para dirigirse al soberano de la nación "Su Majestad" era más que suficiente.

El niño frunció el ceño con incertidumbre al pensar en eso. ¿El rey no era el padre de la nación? Qué triste era que sus hijos no tuvieran permitido ni siquiera conocer su nombre.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

Kei volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Estás extraño hoy, Hyou. El rey es el rey, ya sabes, saber algo de él es algo imposible para nosotros ¿no?

—Nunca veremos su rostro así que no tiene caso saber esa información —añadió Bi Tou simplemente, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. En realidad, lo era.

—¡Ajá, lo ven! —Shin pateó a Bi Hei para apartarlo de su encima y se levantó triunfante. El pequeño Kou fue rescatado por Bi Tou aprovechando eso—. Para nosotros, los plebeyos, importa una mierda quién sea el rey. No es como si fuese a hacer algo para ayudarnos.

—¡Cuida tu lengua, Shin! —Esa vez fue Bi Hei quién lo pateó—. Si alguien te oye te cortarán la cabeza por imprudente.

—Solo digo la verdad. —Shin se lanzó sobre el mayor de los hermanos Bi con una sonrisa vengativa. Lo atrapó en una presa rápida e hizo presión, logrando que el otro empezara a manotear en busca de aire con el rostro cada vez más azul.

Bi Tou intercambió una mirada con el divertido Kei.

—Pues si realmente quieres ese puesto de general (no es como si fueras a lograrlo de cualquier modo) necesitarás de ese rey que poco te importa. Debes aprender a temerlo un poco aunque sea por prudencia.

—Es cierto, no puedes hacer todo con fuerza, incluso si tu diminuto cerebro no lo capta, el poder es lo que mueve todo —añadió Kei con aire sabiondo.

Shin se detuvo bruscamente, pero contra todo pronóstico no pareció enfadado, de hecho más bien fastidiado y pensativo. Hyou arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, siempre le había repetido a Shin que para lograr lo que querían debían ir paso a paso, con fuerza pero también con inteligencia, aunque parecía obvio que su amigo no había escuchado ni una palabra.

Al final, Shin soltó a un asfixiado Bi Hei que rodó por el suelo tomando bruscas bocanadas de aire, y bufó huraño.

—Uhm… no veo cuál es el problema —dijo simplemente pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza—. Sé que debo temer a los de arriba, no soy tonto, pero sigo sin ver por qué debe importar quién sea el rey.

—Tú sí que eres idiota —dijo Kou sacudiendo la cabeza de forma resignada.

Una venita resaltó en la frente de Shin. No obstante, se obligó a guardar la compostura.

—¿Por qué? El rey siempre será el rey, ¿cierto? No importa si es este u otro, eso da lo mismo —explicó sencillamente para la sorpresa de todos—. Siempre habrá un rey, es lo único que importa, quien sea ese rey es lo que da lo mismo. ¿O a ustedes les afecta en algo eso?

Bi Hei abrió la boca de forma despectiva y luego la cerró, parpadeando estúpidamente porque en sí lo que decía Shin tenía lógica. Mientras existiera un rey todo estaría bien, daba lo mismo quien fuese porque nunca iba lograr ser diferente ante los ojos de los plebeyos, y quizá ni siquiera para la nobleza.

—¡Pues no importa! —Farfulló el hombre sin querer darle la razón— ¡Se debe respetar al rey y punto!

Y aunque todos concordaban, Hyou guardó esa extraña muestra de lógica que acababa de mostrar su mejor amigo en su corazón. Shin no estaba equivocado, aunque tampoco tenía toda la razón.

—Me pregunto si habrá algún rey que te haga cambiar de opinión —dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo el inicio de otra pelea. Shin le miró sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres, Hyou? —exigió.

—Yo creo que sí importa quién sea el rey —expresó con una leve sonrisa intentando ser conciliador—, al igual que existen buenas y malas personas, al igual que existe la jerarquía que divide la nobleza y la plebe. Existen los reyes que importan y los reyes que no.

—¿Eh? Estás diciendo cosas demasiado complejas Hyou —farfulló, rascándose la nuca con aire distraído.

—Es que tú eres demasiado estúpido para entender la sabiduría de Hyou. Aprende de él, idiota —espetó Bi He finalmente recuperado del intento de estrangulación.

—¡Ahora sí te voy a matar!

—Lo que quiero decir es que creo que ser un gran general proviene en parte de la grandeza del hombre al que debamos servir —dijo Hyou calmadamente.

Shin se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Eh?

Su amigo rio.

—Lo entenderás con el tiempo —aseguró, haciéndole gestos para que se volviera a sentar. Shin hizo una mueca, dividido aun entre la confusión y el deseo de seguir apaleando a Bi Hei, sin embargo, ante la mirada fija de Hyou no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Suspiró irritado y volvió a su sitio, aun sin dejar de darle una mirada fulminante al mayor de los hermanos Bi.

Por un momento nadie habló.

—¿Realmente quieren ir al campo de batalla, no? —Kei fue el primero en romperlo. El joven no entendía porque estaban tan resueltos a tomar ese camino. En ese tiempos enlistarse era más un deber y un estilo de supervivencia que un deseo de grandeza.

—Por supuesto que sí —espetó instantáneamente Shin inflando pecho—. ¡No habrá nadie más grandioso que nosotros!

Bi Tou se rascó la nuca de forma incómoda —¿Creen tener la oportunidad? —Como huérfanos de guerra incluso enlistarse parecía un sueño imposible. No le sorprendía de Shin que seguro ni estaba enterado de las normas, pero no entendía porque Hyou parecía tan tranquilo.

Shin gruñó.

—¿A qué demonios…?

—He pensado en algunas alternativas —le interrumpió Hyou distraídamente. Era consciente que Shin no estaba al tanto que para poder ir al campo de batalla se necesitaba tener cierto nivel, lo que quería decir que los siervos (esclavos extraoficialmente) no estaban calificados.

—¿Uhm?, ¿alternativas? —repitió Shin completamente ignorante.

Hyou le sonrió con alegría.

—No te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mí —dijo de forma animada, tan radiante como el sol—. Solo preocúpate por usar bien esa fuerza de gorila que tienes.

—¡Yosh! ¡Dale por hecho! —exclamó el niño felizmente.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices supongo que es confiable —susurró Bi Tou a su lado—, pero ¿por qué no le dices nada?

—No lo entendería de cualquier forma —resolvió Hyou con sencillez.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la cabeza del menor de los hermanos Bi, aunque tenía que reconocer que aquello era cierto. Era mejor dejar las cuestiones complejas a Hyou.

—¿Y cuándo piensan ir? —preguntó Kou de forma inocente, sin dejar de sobarse el chichón que tenía en la cabeza. Siendo un año menor que Hyou y Shin, y huérfano de padre, Kou estaba a menudo inquieto por la edad adecuada para enlistarse. Su madre no podía seguir manteniendo sola el hogar, pronto tendría que empezar a aportar.

Shin miró a Hyou automáticamente. Cuando se trataba del sueño que tenían era él el de las respuestas, Shin solo lo seguía fielmente con la seguridad de que haciendo eso ambos verían realizados algún día esos anhelos imposibles.

—Cuando sea el momento adecuado. —La respuesta fue neutral y nadie lo cuestionó ¿Cuándo sería el momento adecuado? Nadie podía saberlo. Eran muy jóvenes, quizá faltaran años, décadas incluso…

—¡Oh, Shin y Hyou se han unido! —Alguien gritó de pronto dando una risotada, y la atención de muchos se volcó sobre ellos. Una mano le revolvió el cabello con cariño, otra le dio un manotazo a Shin para que espabilara, y pronto su grupito creció.

Hyou se encontró en medio de una guerra de risas y anécdotas, bebiendo, comiendo y divirtiéndose. Sin embargo, cuando la música estaba en sus toques finales y las bailarinas daban sus últimos giros graciosos, escuchó una conversación que le distrajo de los malos chistes de Shin y Bi Hei, y de todo el ambiente en general.

—Sí, eso es lo que he escuchado. La mano del primer ministro es la que está detrás de todo este despilfarro. —Era uno de los comerciantes que a menudo se pasaba por el pueblo llevando artículos y chismes—. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo, celebrar por su victoria. —Dio una risotada obscena y alzó un platillo de licor para brindar. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus movimientos eran muy torpes, estaba ya muy borracho.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —preguntó otro de los comerciantes en tono bajo— esos rumores que he oído…

—¡Por supuesto que es cierto! —Proclamó demasiado borracho para mantener la boca cerrada—. ¡De humilde comerciante a ministro! ¿Qué más puede ser? Todos saben que le compró el trono al anterior rey. Es él quien manda realmente desde hace tres años y no será diferente ahora ¡Si nuestro actual rey es apenas un niño!

—¡Shhh! ¡Deja de gritar! Si alguien inapropiado te oye…

Hyou dejó de escuchar, Shin estaba tirando de él sonrojado de excitación.

—¡Hyou! ¡Mira lo que está haciendo…! ¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió automáticamente, sorprendido y curioso por lo que había oído de casualidad. Su rostro debió reflejar sus emociones porque Shin miró por encima de su hombro con ojos entrecerrados al grupo de comerciantes que seguía farfullando. Entre las palabras inconexas que decían ambos oyeron claramente una que sobresalía: "rey".

—¿Siguen con eso? —Se quejó Shin aburrido—. Tsk, le quita toda la diversión a la fiesta.

Hyou apenas le prestó atención, pensó en lo que había escuchado. Su rey era joven, muy joven al parecer. Por lo tanto no gobernaba realmente, estaba tan impotente como ellos dos que tenían una meta inapropiada. De pronto, sintió una extraña conexión con ese rey desconocido.

Se quedó tan absorto en sus pensamientos que Shin tuvo que zarandearlo.

—Deja de pensar en cosas complicadas, Hyou —animó dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Mañana tendremos que volver al trabajo así que hay que aprovechar ahora. ¡Aun queda mucha comida! Y ese viejo de mierda del alcalde no está aquí para ordenarnos nada, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

Hyou parpadeó. Shin tenía razón, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en cosas complicadas, después de todo en esa posición pensar en su rey no servía de nada. Ellos eran simples esclavos, y se mantendrían en ese puesto por algún tiempo. Cuando tuvieran el poder adecuado podría pensar en todo lo que no tenía permitido.

¿Qué significaba ser un general? ¿El joven rey que había sido coronado sería a quien ellos servirían? Y de serlo, ¿cómo sería? Había escuchado historias inverosímiles y grandiosas sobre el rey Sho, que había sido alabado, aclamado, temido y odiado durante su largo reinado. Un rey como ese… esperaba servir a alguien así, y que cuando ese día llegara todas sus preguntas hubiesen sido respondidas.

—¡Hyou! —rezongó Shin tirando de él.

—Ya, ya…—dijo rodando los ojos sin evitar sonreír—. ¿Sabes, Shin? Tengo la sensación de que pronto llegará nuestro momento.

—¡¿En serio?! —gritó Shin, emocionado.

—Sí —rio entre dientes, desviando la mirada de forma distraída de un lugar a otro hasta que el resplandor de la luna atrajo su atención. Sus ojos se tornaron intensos y solemnes. Esa fiesta, esa conversación… sentía que era el preludio a algo que desencadenaría una guerra de proporciones desmedidas—. No lo puedo explicar pero… creo que pronto llegara nuestra oportunidad de brillar.

Shin tembló de antelación.

—Hyou…

—Escalar posiciones hasta estar en todo lo alto. ¡No podemos fallar! —exclamó con la pasión que había contagiado a su mejor amigo.

—¡Claro que no! —Shin rechinó los dientes entusiasmado mientras ambos chocaban puños.

—Y cuando seamos grandes generales bajo los cielos será nuestra elección el rey al que queramos servir —murmuró. Shin miró sorprendido y contrariado, Hyou solo rio—. Algún día lo sabrás. Un gran general solo puede servir a un gran rey, Shin.

.

.

.

.

La luna era tan hermosa como había notado desde el día en ShiKa se lo explicó. Radiante y fuerte…. Sei estaba seguro que era tal y como se lo había transmitido ShiKa años atrás, brillaba con tanta fuerza para darle seguridad, fortaleza y sangre fría.

E iba a necesitar mucha sangre fría de ese día en adelante hasta el momento en que unificara los siete reinos y terminara con los quinientos años de guerra.

"_Debido a tu mala suerte al nacer, tuviste que transitar por un camino impensable para alguien de la realeza. Sin embargo, dicho de otra manera, no hay otro rey que hay experimentado tanto sufrimiento como tú. Por eso… seguramente… serás mejor rey que nadie"._

Las palabras le pasaron por la cabeza de nuevo, y Sei estrechó los ojos con determinación sin abandonar su postura firme y rígida mientras miraba la luna. Su figura era menuda y hubiese resultado risible para cualquier otra persona excepto para la que estaba tras él con una rodilla en el suelo y el rostro inclinado.

—Shoubunkun —llamó.

—Sí, mi señor. —La respuesta fue inmediata y tensa. El palacio seguía de fiesta, el constante murmullo de risas y música vibraba, pero Sei parecía no darle importancia. Se había retirado temprano y en el camino hacia sus habitaciones el resplandor de la luna había distraído sus pensamientos.

Aun le quedaba la vaga impresión de sus súbditos inclinándose hacia él, coreando su nombre con sonrisas metódicas y falsas. Había visto en ellos la sed de sangre y poder que había visto en el resto del mundo, y su postura se había reafirmado aún más.

—Este es el primer paso del camino que tengo que recorrer —dijo simplemente.

—¿El primer paso, majestad?

—Un adorno para el trono —explicó inexpresivamente—. En este día me he convertido en el rey títere de esta nación.

Shoubunkun se tensó.

—Mi rey, por favor, no diga esas palabras.

—Está bien —discrepó el niño—, eso es lo que soy. No me molesta… demasiado.

—Su majestad…

—Es solo el primer paso, mantener este trono para mí hasta que obtenga el poder real —murmuró—. Entonces, solo entonces empezará la verdadera batalla.

El hombre alzó la cabeza con sorpresa. En esos años desde que lo habían rescatado de Zhao, el semblante infantil pero calmado de su rey se había ido oscureciendo gracias a los conflictos de la corte. Aunque siendo un hombre que había pisado el campo de batalla antes, nunca había fallado al notar que incluso si el rostro de Ei Sei, 31° rey de Qin, había mantenido una dosis de ingenuidad, sus ojos siempre habían expresado todo lo contrario.

Dudó un momento, pero cuando volvió a hablar supo que no había vuelta atrás.

—¿De qué camino habla, mi señor?

Ei Sei giró a verlo, su rostro infantil iluminado por la luna, ensombrecido a la vez por la oscuridad de la noche y su despiadada resolución.

—Aniquilar los seis estados restantes. Cuando obtenga el poder para mí, voy a conducir a toda China a una gran tragedia hasta que el último de los que se oponga a mí, perezca.

Los ojos de Shoubunkun se abrieron impactados.

—¿A-Aniquilar?

—Aniquilar, destruir, derribar, borrar… cuando no exista aquello que llamamos fronteras los estados en guerra tampoco existirán.

—M-Mi señor…—Shoubunkun tartamudeó ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo? En toda su vida solo un rey había albergado ese deseo ingenuo e imposible.

—Para nosotros no hay otro camino que tomar, la guerra es parte de nuestra supervivencia y es a través de esa guerra que voy a lograr la paz —El ceño de Sei se frunció—. Incluso si es con violencia, incluso si debo tomar la vida de cada hombre, mujer y niño de esta generación sin esperanza… incluso si debo dar la vida de aquellos que me importen…—Shika volvió a su mente—… ¡Unificaré China aunque el mundo maldiga mi nombre!

—¿Por…qué? —Lo único que pudo preguntar fue eso: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué deseaba con ese sueño tan desgraciado y atroz? Ese sueño que regaría una lluvia de sangre sobre los siete reinos…

Sei cerró los ojos: era de nuevo ese niño pobre y despreciado en Zhao _"Tú, basura de Qin" "¡Largo de aquí!" "¡Muere!" "¡Esto es por Changping!"; _era de nuevo ese pequeño que era odiado por su madre_ "¡Muere! ¡Muere ya, maldito mocoso!" "¡Muéreteee!"_; era de nuevo ese niño que había abierto sus ojos para contemplar la luz y la oscuridad del mundo _"¡Olviden a esa perra traidora, maten al niño!"_… "_… Un completo extraño salvó mi vida… él lo dijo claramente, Sei-sama: Es gracias al sacrificio de otras personas que he podido vivir todo este tiempo… no importa que tan poco, pero pasa esa amabilidad a otros… es así como funciona"._

Se frotó de forma inconsciente el brazo izquierdo. Si Qin no hubiese cometido la atrocidad de Changping, él pudo haber sido un rehén político normal. Entonces su madre… lo habría amado, las personas de Zhao lo habrían tratado como a un ser humano, Shika no hubiese muerto para salvarlo… pero tampoco lo habría comprendido… que nadie debería sentir lo que él había sentido.

—Porque deseo ver un mundo donde las personas puedan hacer algo más que matarse unos a otros —Para evitar que la ira, el dolor y el odio fueran descargados sobre inocentes. Para evitar que los niños siguieran contemplando el horror humano, ni se diera más algo tan antinatural como que una madre odiara a su hijo. Para evitar que las personas murieran a manos de su propio pueblo por mostrar compasión y amabilidad por aquellos etiquetados bajo la palabra "enemigo". Por todas esas consecuencias nacidas de ese ciclo de odio interminable era indispensable acabar de raíz con todo.

Y no había mayor enemigo de los reinos que ellos mismos.

Shoubunkun lo contempló con la boca abierta, mudo de estupor, temblando. No había oído tales palabras ni siquiera en el rey Sho, no había oído a nadie desear conquistar todos los reinos por algo más que grandeza y poder.

—Eso es…—no había palabras para expresar lo que sentía, una mezcla de emoción, antelación y terror, un profundo terror.

—Si quieres detenerme, si quieres parar la atrocidad que haré, entonces este es tu momento. Pero si aunque sea una parte de ti comprende lo que quiero, entonces Shoubukun préstame tu fuerza. Protege a este rey impotente sin autoridad o influencia hasta que obtenga el poder necesario para cumplir el horror que destruirá este mundo de guerras. Porque para lograr mi objetivo bañaré toda China en sangre. —Por primera vez el semblante de Sei pareció turbado. Era, después de todo, un niño—. La paz pagada con esa sangre será mil veces peor que estos quinientos años de guerra.

—Lo será —confirmó con rotundidad frunciendo la boca en una línea tensa.

—Voy a crear esa nación que todos creen imposible, no por nosotros, sino por los que vengan después… esas personas que no deben perecer inútilmente por otros quinientos años de guerra. Shoubunkun… ¿Comprendes lo que digo?

—Lo comprendo, majestad —La respuesta fue instantánea.

—¿Y piensas que es el delirio de un niño?

—Nunca un rey ha tenido un delirio más grande ni más noble —contestó—. Supremacía, odio, poder… he visto a los hombres pelear llevados por esas pasiones. Usted es el primero que muestra algo más que eso, mi señor.

—Ya veo… entonces… ¿Me prestarás tu fuerza?

Shoubunkun apretó los dientes.

—¡Yo, Shoubunkun, lo serviré hasta la muerte, mi rey!

Sei asintió con ojos serenos e implacables —Vamos a unificar China juntos —juró.

Y cumplió.

.

* * *

_No sé a conciencia como sea la historia de China aunque después de leer Kingdom he investigado un poco y se retrata a Sei como un tirano, alguien que usó la fuerza para unificar China al destruir los reinos e intentar borrar el pasado y empezar la historia desde su reinado. Sé que el manga está narrado basado en acontecimientos reales, aunque también sé que por la forma en la que va seguramente es más poético y romántico de lo que fue verdaderamente. No obstante, me ha encantado y estoy feliz de haber descubierto esta magnífica historia!_

_Tenía escrito esto hace mucho pero no me animaba a subirlo. Es un buen momento, creo._

_No sé si alguien llegue a leerlo, si es así espero disfruten el one-shot. Si desean comentar estaré agradecida._

_Besos, Bella._


End file.
